


A Very Serious Question

by carsinoska



Category: MapleStory
Genre: Gen, Not Serious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 02:18:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4546434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carsinoska/pseuds/carsinoska
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's time for Alpha to ask the real questions. Namely, why does Rachael look like Lagoon?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Very Serious Question

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted to tumblr, but this has some edits.

The travel to Magatia left Alpha full of questions. What exactly was Rachael trying to accomplish? He didn’t think that she was really a Goddess Teardrop, but then for what purpose did those tests serve? And more worryingly, she looked incredibly familiar. Why?

He and Beta returned to the temple, and Alpha was determined to get to the bottom of things. He needed to start asking some serious questions.

“Lagoon, did you ever have any siblings?”

“Siblings? This world is not ready to hold all that charm, don’t you think?” Lagoon raised an eyebrow and looked like he wanted to laugh.

“So that’s a no? Are you absolutely sure?” Because honestly, Alpha thought, this was too much to pass for coincidence.

“I certainly do not recall any siblings. And even if I did, they would doubtlessly be dead by now. We’ve all been stuck in stone for so long.”

Beta elbowed Alpha and whispered to him, “How is this related to anything at all?”

Irritated, he replied, “You’ll see.”

Again, Lagoon raised his eyebrow at the two. “Why do you ask?”

“See, the girl we just met in Magatia looked just like you! She had the mole under her eye, the curly hair, and she always looked like she was laughing at us! You two must be related, somehow.”

Lagoon just shook his head. “Normally, those who wish to become priests are brought to the temple at an early age. And if those people have siblings, it is rare for them to be brought apart. Take Benedict and Cassius, for example. They’ve been together all their lives.” He closed his eyes. “Thus, it is unlikely that a beautiful and _unique_ person such as I,” Lagoon puffed out his chest proudly, “would have a sibling.”

Beside him, Alpha heard Beta take in a breath. Finally, she understood.

“That’s wrong. Remember Arsen from Edelstein? He looked just like you, maybe a bit older,” Alpha scoffed.

“W-what?! Impossible!” Lagoon looked genuinely hurt. Maybe he couldn’t bear the fact that someone else looked like him? It wasn’t really something Alpha could relate to. Oh wait. He could.

There was another jab to Alpha’s side. “Ouch! Beta, that was totally unnecessary.”

“Just leave Lagoon alone,” she said. “He’s distraught enough over this.”

“Yeah, but he’s being unreasonable,” Alpha said. Beta just looked at him with disappointment.

“Fine, I’ll leave him alone,” he said.

Still, Alpha was left full of other questions. He supposed he might have to ask Rachael when they went back to Magatia.


End file.
